


Softer Than Sandpaper

by tres_mechante



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres_mechante/pseuds/tres_mechante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The objectification of Dr. Al Robbins. Well, part of him, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softer Than Sandpaper

**Author's Note:**

> This story features people over 50 feeling frisky. There is no actual sex, but there is naughty talk.

Al kept to the fringes of party, meandering around the crowds in search of his errant spouse. His original plan had been to ring in the New Year at home; none of the kids would be home, so he'd thought he and Judy could skip the gala and celebrate in private.

No such luck. Judy had insisted on attending the formal event and refused to even listen to his pleas to stay home. No matter what she said, he was not turning into Grumpy Cat. At least they had a room at the hotel so they wouldn't have to worry about driving home later.

He had just narrowly avoided being doused in alcohol by a clumsy - more likely an drunken - couple who'd bumped his walking stick when he spotted Judy holding court in a small alcove. She was surrounded by a small group of women, most of them older than her by at least a decade. Whatever they were discussing, it appeared to be a lively conversation. Knowing Judy, it could be anything from celebrity gossip to the federal budget. Or, possibly, how best to take over the world.

He approached just as there was a break in the music. "I just can't imagine it," said one of the women. 

"You don't know what you're missing," said Judy, her voice smug.

Another woman frowned at Judy. "Doesn't it, I don't know, leave marks?"

"Oh, my, yes," someone moaned, almost obscenely. "And you'll feel it for days."

Judy lifted her glass in a toast. "Well, if it's done right it will."

All the women started giggling.

At that point, Al lost his nerve and began to beat a hasty retreat. Whatever they were talking about, he did _not_ want to know about it. Unfortunately, that's when he was spotted.

"Al! Over here!"

He turned to face his wife. However, he took a half step back at the vaguely predatory expressions on the faces of her companions.

Judy hurried over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from bolting. "Perfect timing, as always," she said, giving him a little peck on the cheek.

The other women giggled some more, causing Al to wonder if they had been indulging in more than alcohol. He let Judy lead - drag! - him closer to her group and introduce them. He was equally amused and appalled to be leered at by a retired school teacher, a family court judge, the district attorney's mother-in-law, and a female impersonator. 

"Perhaps your handsome husband could help us out with a practical demonstration?" suggested the retired school teacher, causing everyone to laugh and Al to blush, although he wasn't quite sure why.

"Sorry, he only gives private demos, and he is fully booked!" said Judy, hugging him tighter. "We're going to say good night."

Her entourage protested, urging them to remain and ring in the New Year. Judy just laughed and winked at them. "Don't worry; we'll ring in the New Year!"

Laughter and catcalls followed them as they headed for the exit.

The comparative silence of the lobby was a blessing to Al's burgeoning headache. He really didn't enjoy these big shindigs. No sooner had that thought crossed his mind, than gentle hands tugged at his bow tie.

"Sorry about that," said Judy, leaning into him while they waited for an elevator. "I didn't mean for you to be uncomfortable."

"Oh, I wasn't uncomfortable," he said, although he had been. "I was just a little...confused. Walking into the middle of what was obviously a, well, a _lively_ discussion is a bit strange."

"The subject was all your fault," she said.

"Mine?"

The elevator arrived and, in keeping with the strangeness of the moment, he and Judy had it to themselves.

Judy poked him in the chest. "Yes, yours."

He snagged the offending digit and pulled her close. "Do tell."

"We saw you walking around, and every so often you'd stroke your beard - sometimes with your hand, sometimes just a couple of fingers." She demonstrated with her own hand against his beard. "Judge Farrell said - well, she made a comment, and then someone else responded and things just went from there."

"I'm not sure how I feel about being objectified by leering women."

"You weren't being objectified." A sly smile curved her lips. "Okay, maybe just _part_ of you."

"Just one part?"

"More or less," she whispered, leaning up for a kiss.

Al watched intently, smiling as she got closer. Before their lips touched, he turned his head and brushed his beard lightly against her lips.  
Judy whimpered when he pulled back. She placed a hand behind his head to hold him still and proceeded to rub her face lightly against his, nuzzling with and against the facial hair.

Al pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "We could do this all night - just this. Unless..."

"Unless..."

"Unless you can think of something else to rub against my beard. What do you think? Maybe just the tips of your nipples...back and forth..."

"Yes," she sighed, imagining the sensation.

He alternately nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear the things he wanted to do, the places on her body he would rub with his bristles until they were sensitive and raw and she begged him to never stop. 

Judy began writhing against him, a full body shimmy, trying to mimic the sensations she wanted. They were lost in their own world of rough whispers and desperate movement. He had one hand on her thigh, pushing up the hem of her dress when they were rudely brought back to Earth by a loud voice.

"Oh, my god!"

Al and Judy froze. Slowly, they turned to see a young couple standing in the opening of the elevator. The couple's look of shock was enough to tease a giggle from Judy. Al did his best to remain stoic, but a large part of him wanted to join his lovely wife in a bout of the giggles.

"I believe this is our floor," said Al, straightening from the wall. He nudged Judy upright and grabbed hold of his walking sticks, which thankfully had not fallen to the elevator floor. They stumbled past the other couple with as much dignity as they could muster.

"Happy New Year!" the couple called out as the doors closed.

Judy's giggles gained volume and she dissolved into helpless laughter. Al joined her, laughing so hard he had to lean against the wall for support.

"I can't believe we almost committed an act of public indecency," he said.

"Me neither. That hasn't happened since the infamous Ferris wheel incident in 1997." Judy suddenly burst into renewed giggles. "I just realized the ban is over. We should go back there."

All he could do was shake his head. She was incorrigible.

"Let's go, you little daredevil," he said and reached for her hand. The slowly ambled down the corridor to their room, not speaking, content to just be close to one another.

Inside the room, he leaned back against the locked door and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. "What do you think? Do we have time to properly ring in the New Year?" he asked.

Judy sashayed toward him, shimmying slightly to pull town the top of her dress. "Well, if we miss this one, there's still a time zone or two waiting for the New Year, so we can always keep trying."

 

\--- end ---


End file.
